Talk:Bojack
somewhat of a resemblance has anyone else noticed that Bojack has a striking resemblance to dabura and the kais? I mean look at him and the supreme kai. Same ears. Look kind of alike imo. Would be cool if he was some sort of different species of evil kai. Too bad all they said was he's some pirate, which makes less sense cuz it doesn't explain his strength and abilities. Oh well, but maybe the resemblance should be noted? I mean Bojack looks exactly like Kibito, just a different color and alot younger looking, imo. The Perfect Warrior 18:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC)The Perfect Warrior, March 11, 2011 :Your point is very true, but no, we don't allow character comparisons in the articles. It's just not encyclopedic in nature. 18:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) but u talk about dabura and the supreme kai having the same ears on his page, and talk about frieza's resemblance to the Changelings The Perfect Warrior, March 11, 2011 :That first example should be removed. The second bit is important because of the striking resemblance and the likelihood of Frieza being a member of that race. 01:09, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Bojacks power Personally I think we should change the Bojacks power to equal to or under Perfect Cell, he is clearly not at Super Perfect Cell level as that Cell would of killed Gohan without Vegeta, Bojack (full power) died in 2 hits whereas Perfect Cell survived many blows and he was still kicking. Hi, I edit what needs editing, I do what needs to be done. (talk) 20:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) why did bojack take orders from frieza? bojack stronger than frieza (Spice boys (talk) 01:29, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :In Fusion Reborn? Well, we actually don't know for sure if he's stronger than Frieza at that time, as its always possible for villains to become stronger after death, just like the heroes, but in this instance it would be safe to say Bojack is stronger than Frieza in that movie. The best explanation I can think of, is all those escaped villains had a "common goal" of wrecking havoc in the world, and Frieza was the "best leader" to organize them all, so it probably didn't matter to Bojack if he was stronger or not than him. If you can lead well, it wouldn't matter if someone is "stronger" than you. Just because you're stronger, doesn't mean you have more wit. Ripto (talk) 01:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Like Gawain and King Arthur? 01:40, June 12, 2015 (UTC) yes in fusion reborn you could be right and think bojack want it revenge on gohan (Spice boys (talk) 01:43, June 12, 2015 (UTC) A Frieza Force Combatant? Where in Extreme does it say he works for Frieza? No offense, but unless I see a more credible reference, that doesn't make much sense to me. Not only because of Bojack's personality that doesn't strike me as "loyal", but also because from what I understand, the Galaxy Soldiers were before Frieza's time. Thoughts?Observer Supreme 22:43, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Deleted this part. It should be moved to a section about that game on his character page as it doesn't pretain to the "original" character at all. Like we don't list goku as one although in one what if? story he is. Deleted him being a Fieza minion again. Either add it to the correct game spot or stop adding it at all.J spencer93 (talk) 23:46, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Since your edit is the one being reverted, it's on you to argue why it's better than the way it currently is. Orion (T-B- ) 23:57, July 16, 2018 (UTC) It shouldn't be listed at the top because it doesn't pretain to the character as a whole. Exactly why not every Destruction King says "minion of babidi" on the top of thier page, because they aren't. Only Bojack in that one specific game was. It listed at top is misinformation. It needs moved to the game section, as the guy above stated. Jspencer1993 (talk) 21:45, December 23, 2018 (UTC)